Will love wait for us?
by cerenity
Summary: a song fic series about matt and amy. the SECOND part of the series is up. tell me what you think! R&R PLEASE!
1. dillema

OKAY IM POSTING A SONG FIC SERIES THAT I WROTE ABOUT A YEAR AGO, ABOUT MATT AND AMY. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF NOT, SORRY I GUESS, BUT EVERYONE ELSE THAT HAS READ IT, LIKED IT, OR SO THEY TOLD ME. LOL. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU WANT ME TO POST MORE OF IT, OR TO JUST FORGET. ID LIKE TO KNOW BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS MAKE A DIFFERNCE. LOL.  
  
Series title: will love wait for us  
  
part 1 title: dilemma  
  
song: Dilemma  
  
singer: Nelly and Kelly Rowland  
  
rating: um pg.  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. The people and song are owned by their respectful owners  
  
distribution: ya want it? Ask. I'll say yes.........maybe  
  
~no matter what i do, all i think about is you  
  
even when i'm with my boo, know you know i'm crazy over you  
  
no matter what i do, all i think about is you  
  
even when i'm with my boo, y'know im crazy over you ~  
  
Amy's pov  
  
"Hey Amy?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as I walked back outside to get another box off the truck.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the store real quick. Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah. I think I'll stay here and get some more boxes off the truck."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Okay. See ya in a lil bit babe."  
  
"Okay bye honey." I said as I watched him drive away in his car. "Damn, could these boxes be any heavier?" I said to myself as I got another box and brought it into my new home.  
  
Matt's pov  
  
"Hey bro. Wad up?" Jeff asked as he walked into my kitchen  
  
"Bored. You?"  
  
"Same. Hey is Jessica here?"  
  
"No. She went shoppin with Leann. Why?"  
  
"No reason. She just seems to hate me and I wanted to know why, and why the hell are you laughing'?" Jeff asked a little upset at me for laughing at him before he could even finish what he was going to say.  
  
"Jeff, you must have really put too much dye in your hair this time, to not be able to see why she's mad at you."  
  
"Is this about the hair thing?"  
  
"Yes you moron." I said chuckling.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that she would freak if she found out I dyed her hair pink while she was sleeping'?"  
  
"Baby bro, you amaze me sometimes."  
  
"Speaking of amazing, have you met your new neighbor yet?"  
  
"New neighbor?" I asked as I walked outside with Jeff to his car.  
  
"Yeah. Her." He said pointing a finger in the direction where she lived, which was right across the street.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh. Well anyways I better go. Need to go get ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye then and don't be late."  
  
"I'm never late."  
  
"Yeah right." I said under my breath as Jeff took off down the street in his car. After he was out of site, I decided to be a nice neighbor and introduce myself.  
  
~Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me  
  
And uhh, she gots the hots for me the finest thing my hood done seen  
  
But oh no, oh no, she got a man  
  
and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay  
  
Cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position  
  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin  
  
And in no time.(no time) I ..  
  
I plan to make this wah-one mi-i-ne.. and that's for sure  
  
Cause I, I never been the type to, break up a happy home  
  
But uh, there's somethin' bout baby girl I just can't leave alone  
  
So tell me ma what's it gonna be? She said  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me) ~  
  
Amy's pov  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ahh!" I was startled a bit by a voice from behind me while I was unloading some more boxes. I turned around and was met by a real gorgeous man.  
  
"Uh, oh, uh I didn't mean, to uh scare ya." He said stumbling over words. "Sorry." he said with a look of guilt passing over his face.  
  
"Oh, uh yeah. Ya scared me a lil," I said with a slight chuckle. That seemed to make him relax a bit. "Hi. I'm Amy Dumas." I said setting down a box and stretching my hand out to shake.  
  
"Hi. I'm Matthew Hardy, but just call me Matt." he said shaking my hand. "So you new around here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm originally from Florida.  
  
"Florida. That's cool. So what brings you to Cameron?"  
  
"I'm getting' married."  
  
"Well congratulations."  
  
"Thank you. Yeah uh you might know the guy. He lives here. His name's Tom. Tom Stevens."  
  
"Uh, I think I may have met him once or twice. I really don't have time to meet my neighbors."  
  
"Oh how come?"  
  
"Well me and my brother are workin' on bein' wrestlers, so we're usually busy."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Me too what?"  
  
"You wanna be a wrestler?"  
  
"Yeah ."  
  
"Me too! I like spend all my time training' and stuff. In fact, I actually have a meeting with thee Vince McMahon tomorrow."  
  
"You do? Me too! Me and my brother both."  
  
"Oh my gosh. This is so awesome."  
  
"Wow. I know."  
  
"Cool. Well I better get in. It's starting' to get a little dark."  
  
"Yeah, I better go too. It was nice meeting you Amy."  
  
"You too Matt. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. I'm here for one day and already got myself a friend." I said to myself as Matt walked into his house and I walked into mine. Of course though, I was thinking' a whole lot more than that. "Man was he hot! Oh and his eyes! Ahh, I could stare in those eyes all day. Wait! I'm getting' married. I can't have a crush on my neighbor!"  
  
"Hey Baby! I'm home. Said Tom hollering upstairs to me.  
  
"Okay. I'll just be a minute Matt." I said back to him. "Oh shit!" I mumbled to myself  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I gotta cover!" I said to myself quietly so he couldn't hear me. "Oh um, Think fast! Ahhh!" I said quietly. "Math!" I yelled  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm doin' some quick math so I'll be down in a second."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Phew. Close one, but why did I say Matt? Oh man. Do I like Matt?  
  
~no matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
even when I'm with my boo, know you know im crazy over you  
  
no matter what i do, all i think about is you  
  
even when im with my boo, y'know im crazy over you ~  
  
the next day  
  
"Oh man, this is going to be so great! I'm actually going to be a diva." I said to myself as I walked down the halls of the backstage area looking' for Mr. McMahon's office. "Lets see, where could it be? Oh. Here it is." I said as I knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." said a muffled voice.  
  
Matt's pov  
  
"Come on Jeff. We're already late. I don't want our boss to hate us on the first day."  
  
"Oh yes. He has to know us for at least 2 days before he can hate us."  
  
"Shut up Jeff." I said as I slapped him in the back of the head as we started to walk the long halls to Vince's office.  
  
"Ohhhh, I get it." he said with a smile  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"You don't want to be late cause you hope Amy's there. I think you like her."  
  
"What! Jeff that is so stupid! I can't be in love with Amy! I have Jessica, remember, and besides she's getting married to Tom."  
  
"Geeze. No need to get defensive and I didn't say you loved her, I said you liked her."  
  
"Oh. Well it's the same damn difference." I said trying to defend myself.  
  
"Matt, it's not the same. I think you like her!"  
  
""Damnt Jeff, no!"  
  
"Man don't have a cow. I'm just stating the facts."  
  
"Uh Jeff, I'm not mad. I'm just a little frustrated cause we're late and we can't find the office."  
  
"Here it is."  
  
"Good." I went over to the door and knocked.  
  
"Come in." we both heard come from the other side of the door. We opened it and walked in."You're late."  
  
"We're so sorry Mr. McMahon." Jeff and I apologized.  
  
"No matter. All three of you were late. Please take a seat."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Matt, Jeff, I would like you to meet Amy. Amy, I would like you to meet Matt, and Jeff."  
  
"Hi." said Jeff shaking her hand.  
  
"Hi." she said shaking his hand and then turning to me."Hey Matt. What's up?" she asked giving me hug  
  
"Nothing'" I replied hugging her back.  
  
"Uh you guys no each other?" Vince asked  
  
"Oh, me and Amy do. We're neighbors."  
  
"Oh okay. Well since you're all here now, lets start."  
  
Man, Amy is so pretty. And she's also real sweet. I can't believe she shares my passion for wrestling. It's going to be so great working with her. Wait! What am I saying? I got Jessica. I don't like Jessica, I like Amy. Wait, shit! I mean I like Jessica not Amy, I think.  
  
"Okay well thankyou Mr. McMahon." said Amy  
  
"Oh, please call me Vince."  
  
"Okay. Bye Vince."  
  
"Yeah bye." said Jeff following Amy out of the room.  
  
"Uh, bye." I said totally unaware of anything that was said in that meeting.  
  
"You guys be ready by tomorrow." Vince said to us  
  
"Man, I can't believe this! This is gonna be so cool." said Jeff as we started to walk towards our cars.  
  
"I know! Now, I won't have to travel all alone cause I'll be with you guys." said a very happy Amy.  
  
"I still can't believe he put us in a group. Now we need to think of a name."  
  
"Hey Matt, have any suggestions?" asked Amy as we got to the parking lot  
  
"Nope. Sorry. But I do have an idea. How about we all go out to lunch and think about a name there?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Yeah that'd be cool. Hey Amy, how about we pick you up in an hour?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Bye guys." she said giving each of us a hug and getting in to her car. Man, did her hair smell good or what?  
  
"Bye."  
  
~Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
  
I see a lot and you look and i never say a word  
  
i know how guyz start actin' trippin' out here about they girls  
  
and there's no was-ayy-hey, Nelly goin' fight over  
  
no day-hey-ame.. as you can see  
  
but i, i like your steeze,your style, your whole demeanor  
  
the way you come through and holla and swoop me in his 2-seater  
  
now thats gangstah-ah-ahhh...  
  
and i got special ways to thank yah-ah-ahhh...don't you forget it  
  
but uh, it aint that easy for you to pack and leave him  
  
but uh, you and dirty got ties for different reasons  
  
i respect that and right before i turn to leave, she said ~  
  
Amy's pov  
  
"Hey Matt, what's up?" I asked as I walked into our locker room.  
  
"Nothing' much. Jus' tired. You?"  
  
"Same, but also excited. Just three more weeks, then I'll be Mrs. Amy Stevens." I beamed as I went over to my locker."So Matt, how are things with you and Jessica? You really haven't said much about her lately. Everything alright?" I asked as I pulled out my duffel bag and started taking my ring gear out.  
  
"Well, we've sorta been on the rocks lately. I just can't rust her anymore."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Matt."  
  
"It's okay. Plus my feelings for her are starting to change any ways." Before I could respond to him, a stage guy came and told us Vince wanted to see us after the match. Man I feel so bad for Matt. He is such a sweetheart. He deserves way better than that tramp Jessica! If I was dating Matt, I'd love him with all my heart and more. Poor Matt. It's killing me just seein' him like this.  
  
~No matter what I do, all i think about is you  
  
even when im with my boo, know you know im crazy over you  
  
no matter what i do, all i think about is you  
  
even when im with my boo, y'know im crazy over you ~  
  
Matt's pov  
  
"Matt! Matt!" I heard coming from my living room after I heard the door slam. "Matt where are you?" I heard a broken hearted Amy say.  
  
"Amy what's the matter? I'm right here. Why are you crying hun?" I asked as I walked into my living room and saw Amy in the middle crying.  
  
"It's...it's." She started to say, but was over taken with emotion and started to cry again. All I could do, was just hold her and let her cry on my shoulder. I felt so bad. It was killing' me deep inside knowing that she was hurting. Then after about 10 minutes, she regained her composure and grabbed my hand and started to take me out the door.  
  
"Where are we going Amy?" she said nothing. She just tried to hold her tears back, and took me to her house. "Amy, what are we doing here?" I asked as we walked into her living room. Again, silence. She just squeezed my hand harder and led me to her bedroom. When we got to the door, I got a real bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. As I quietly opened the door, I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Tom and Jessica, together in bed. It took all I had to contain my anger. I quickly, but quietly shut the door and led Amy out of the house and to my house before I left for her house again.  
  
Amy's pov  
  
"Before we go on, the bride has something she would like to say." said the minister.  
  
I turned to face Matt, and gave him a quick smile and then I faced the guests."I would like to thank you all for coming to this wedding. It makes me very delighted to know that you came. With that in mind, I would like to thank four very special people. Matt, Jeff, Jessica, and Tom." I smiled at Tom, then Jessica, very fake smiles too.I could tell everyone was getting a little confused so I continued."Will you three please come up here?" Jessica was sitting between Matt and Jeff and didn't want to get up, but with a little help from them, she was up there standing right next to Tom and me. I then continued. "Now you may recognize these two." I said pointing to Matt and Jeff. "Because when you came today they handed you an envelope. Will you please take the envelopes out but do not open them yet. Okay, there are so many words I could use to describe these two lovely people, Tom and Jessica. So being the wonderful bride I am, I thought it would be nice if you told these two what you think of them. So now will you please open your envelopes." As soon as everyone opened their envelopes, the church echoed with gasps. Tom and Jessica had no clue what was going on, so I handed each of them an envelope. Before they could open it though, I hit punched Jessica right in the face, just as Matt did to Tom. Then, Matt, Jeff, and myself all left. "I guess its true what they say."  
  
"What's true?" Matt asked as we got to our cars.  
  
"A picture's worth a thousand words." I said as my eyes started to water.  
  
"Well it looks like everyone has about 10,000 words to describe those two." Jeff said  
  
"Hey it'll be alright Aims." said Matt hugging me as I started to let the tears fall.  
  
"Yeah Amy. Everything will be all better now. You have us now." said Jeff also joining the hug.  
  
"I know, but I cant believe he did that, and with Jessica! Matt, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanna go home."  
  
"Okay, lets go." and we all jumped in out cars and left.  
  
~I... love you, and i ...need you  
  
Nelly i.. love you, i do..(c'mon girl)  
  
and it's more than you'll... ever know  
  
but... it's fo' sho  
  
you can always count on my love  
  
foreveeeeer more, yeah-yeah... ~  
  
OKAY THAT WAS THE END OF THE FIRST PART OF THE SERIES, WHAT DO YOU THINK? WANT ME TO CONTINUE? KISS KISS! LOL 


	2. dont wanna try

OKAY I DON'T THINK I SAID IT IN THE FIRST SEGMENT OF THIS SERIES, BUT ITS GONNA BE IN MATT AND AMYS POV. SO LIKE ITLL GO, WELL ITS HARD TO EXPLAIN, BUT YOULL CATCH ON. THIS ONE IS IN MATTS POV. OH AND IM GLAD THAT A COUPLE OF YA LIKE IT! I HOPE YOU END UP LIKING THIS WHOLE SERIES! LOL ALSO MAJOR THANKIES TO THE PEEPS WHO REVIEWED AND SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS UP, IVE JUST BEEN HELLA BUSY AND OUTTA OF IT, SORRY. : (  
  
Series title: will love wait for us  
  
part 2 title: dont wanna try  
  
song: dont wanna try  
  
singer: frankie j  
  
rating: um PG  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. The people and song are owned by their respectful owners  
  
distribution: ya want it? Ask. I'll say yes.........maybe  
  
~...don't wanna try don't wanna try  
  
...don't wanna try no more  
  
...don't wanna try don't wanna try don't wanna try  
  
I can't believe you had the nerve to say the things u said  
  
they hurt so bad that they ended our relationship  
  
I can't believe it...4 years go down the drain  
  
oh how I wish things would of happened so differently  
  
I try'd to save it so many times but you still couldn't see  
  
u kept insistin' and resistin' that u would not fall again  
  
and now u tryin' to tell me that ur sorry  
  
and you're tryin to come back home  
  
ur tellin' me u really need me crying beggin both knees are on the floor  
  
but baby I ~  
  
"Hi Matt. How are you?" asked Amy miserably as I came down the stairs to the living room.  
  
"Miserable." I said as I plopped down on the couch. "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"C'mon guys. Cheer up. It's been a week since the wedding. You guys need to get out and do something." said Jeff standing right in front of us.  
  
"We have. We got all of our stuff from our houses and brought it here." I said flipping through the channel.  
  
"That's not what I meant." All was silent as me and Amy came across a really old, sad movie and watched that with a box of tissues and a box of bon-bons. "That's it! Matt, turn that damn movie off! Amy give me the bon- bons and get your asses up stairs now!" said Jeff with temper in his voice.  
  
"Why?" I asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Cause we're going out." he said with glee.  
  
"Jeff, Matt and me just got out of two very painful, very serious relationships. Now isn't the time to take us out to some club."  
  
"Yeah, well it's better than sittin around my living room wallowing. So get up, get changed, and lets go." We both reluctantly got up and changed.  
  
I'll have to admit, the club was a good idea. I actually had an ok time. I think I even heard Amy giggle. She is so pretty when she's happy. I wish she could have been mine. Damn Tom! He broke her heart and now she'll never know what love is. I wish I could show her. We even had a better time when we were dancing, until we saw them. They just walked in and I felt my heart break into a million pieces again and then I became enraged with anger. We found Jeff and I told him that we wanted to leave. Once he saw what I saw, he decided it was good idea.  
  
"Hey baby." I turned around, and there was Jessica putting her arms around my neck and reaching in for a kiss.  
  
I jerked away and asked, "What the hell are you doing? I'm not your baby. Get your damn hands off of me!"  
  
"Geeze, someone's in a bad mood. Well I can take care of that." she said trying for another kiss again.  
  
Again I pushed her away.  
  
"Ya know you're hurting my feelings." she said with a pouty look.  
  
"Well then go to your boyfriend." I said turning around and getting Amy's, Jeff's and my stuff so we could go.  
  
"I'm looking at him."  
  
"Geeze!" I said turning around. "I...AM NOT...YOUR... BOYFRIEND!" I said raising my voice so she could take the hint. "You have that asshole Tom!"  
  
"But I don't love him." she whined.  
  
"Ya know, that's funny. I don't love you either."  
  
"But I can change Matthew. Please don't leave me. I'm beggin' here. I'll even get down on my hands knees, just don't leave!" she cried.  
  
I just looked down on her, and she was now literally on her knees beggin to come back. That just made me disgusted. "Get off the ground. You look like a disgrace." I then left, found Amy and Jeff and we then left.  
  
Did I make the right decision? Do I still love her? Can she change? All of these thoughts and more clouded my head on the way home till the silence was broken.  
  
"You okay bro?" Jeff asked from the driver seat.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking is all."  
  
"You made the right choice Matt. You probably still do love her, but you know she can't change. It probably kills you deep inside to think about her, but you gotta know in your heart, that she's not she's not the one and your girl is out there waiting for you to find her."  
  
"Yeah, you're right Aims. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." she said with a slight smile. Again silence.  
  
~don't wanna try dont wanna try dont wanna try no more  
  
u keep insistin' when you know our love is out the door  
  
dont wanna try dont wanna try cuz all we do is fight and say the things  
  
i hurt you bad to when we both begin to cry  
  
dont wanna try dont wanna try i bout just had enough its been a rough road  
  
baby just let it go  
  
dont wanna try dont wanna try dont wanna try nomore  
  
tell me whats the use of holdin on when all we do is hurt our love  
  
u and i had many conversations on the telephone  
  
talks about one day havin a place of our own  
  
wake up in the mornin and have breakfast ready on the table  
  
but all of that just seems so far away from me  
  
had to wake up and face reality  
  
it all just seemed to good to be true after all u put me through  
  
and now u tryin to tell me that ur sorry  
  
and ur tryin to come back home  
  
u tellin me that u really need me crying beggin both knees are on the floor  
  
but baby i~  
  
"Damn. Ten messages. Matt can you check those please? I'm going to take a shower." said Jeff when we got home.  
  
"Okay no problem."  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed. Night."  
  
"Night Amy." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah night Aims. See ya in the morning'. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Thanks." she said as she gave us both a hug. "Sweet dreams too." she whispered to me. Then she headed upstairs with Jeff. Man, she is so pretty. I feel so bad for her for her broken heart. I wish there was something' I could do for her. Maybe I can take her somewhere tomorrow." That might make her happy. To just take her away from everything. I think that is what I'll do but now I need to check the messages. "Geeze we weren't gone that long. Who the hell called 10 times?"  
  
Beep: "Amy. It's your sis. Call me."  
  
Beep: "Matt, I'm beggin you. Please come back."  
  
Beep: "I'm really sorry Matt. Please call."  
  
Beep: "Matt I love you. I'll never do it again. I promise"  
  
Beep: "Jeff, this is Mr. McMahon. I was just calling to see how Matt and Amy were holding up. We look to see you three back here soon."  
  
"Beep: "C'mon Matt you know you want me back."  
  
Beep: "Matt come back. I didn't mean it. I was thinking of you the whole time. C'mon. ya know ya wanna get back with me."  
  
"Screw this." I said turning and walking away. I didn't even listen to the other calls. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said to myself as I walked upstairs and went to bed.  
  
~dont wanna try dont wanna try dont wanna try no more  
  
u keep insistin when u know our love is out the door  
  
dont wanna try dont wanna try cuz all we do is fight and say the things i hurt u bad  
  
to when we both begin to cry  
  
dont wanna try dont wanna try i bout just had enough its been a rough road  
  
baby just let it go  
  
dont wanna try dont wanna try dont wanna try no more  
  
tell me whats the use of holdin on when all we do is hurt our love ~  
  
LIKE ALWAYS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHETHER IT'S GOOD OR BAD. KISS KISS! 


End file.
